


Go

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “Move,” Mickey said firmly, eyes wide as he stared at his phoneCracky little drabble about the pokey-man go craze





	

“Move,” Mickey said firmly, eyes wide as he stared at his phone

The guy with red hair eating his lunch on a park bench stopped chewing and looked up quizzically. “Huh?”

Mickey’s eyes glanced up then back down. He was breathing hard and probably looked slightly crazed. “Up! Move!”

“But I’m–” the man began to protest.

Mickey didn’t have time for this. “Get up! Move! Fucking move now, man!” He looked at the stats on his phone and couldn’t bare it if he missed this opportunity because of some stupid…

“Is it a Pokémon?!” The guy asked suddenly, standing up and grabbing his phone, his lunch completely forgotten.

Mickey finally really looked at the guy. He was still in the way, but definitely cute.

They smiled at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*
> 
> People near my job are legit running around full sprint like they’re being chased playing this damn game


End file.
